Yuga Khan
Summary Yuga Khan is the by far the most powerful and most feared New God of the Fourth World. He is the first tyrannical ruler of the hellish planet of Apokolips and the father of both Drax who would become the Infinity Man and Uxas who would become Darkseid. Plus he is now one of the new god's empowering Shazam in the New 52. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''2-C | 4-B+ | 4-B+ | High 2-A Name: '''Yuga Khan '''Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Billions of years Classification: Alien, New God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Invulnerability, Regenerative Healing Factor, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Size Alteration, Life Force Manipulation, Power Negation, Omega Beams, Source Manipulation | Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual (Type 2), Space-Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation with the Anti-Life Equation, Abstract Existence (The New Gods are powerful living ideas from a platonic and archetypal world. Darkseid is the God of and represents the concepts of evil and tyranny) Attack Potency:''' '''Low Multiverse level (The strongest of the New Gods) | Solar System level+ '(Stronger than Darkseid) | '''Solar System level+ '(Stronger than Darkseid) | '''High Multiverse level+ (Stronger than Darkseid) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Faster than Darkseid) | Massively FTL+ | At least FTL | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength:''' '''Immeasurable (Stronger than Darkseid) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength:''' '''Low Multiversal | Solar System Class+ | Solar System Class+ (Superior to Darkseid) | High Multiversal+ Durability:' '''Low Multiverse level '(Inferior to Darkseid) | 'Solar System level+ '| '''Solar System level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: '''Virtually limitless Range:' Low Multiversal | Unknown | Unknown | High Multiversal+ Intelligence':' Vastly Superhuman '''Standard Equipment:' * Anti-Life: Yuga Khan claims to have the "Anti-Life", a force that allows him to bring the Old Gods back to life. Even a fragment of his essence keeps the Anti-Life, allowing even him to be brought back through a host. * Shield: It is unknown if the shield has any supernatural or superhuman properties, but Yuga Khan used a gray shield alongside his sword when in combat with his sons. * Sword: It is unknown if the sword has any supernatural or superhuman properties, but Yuga Khan used a broadsword alongside his shield when in combat with his sons. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks / Techniques: New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips call themselves gods and live in a realm called the Fourth World which is outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source, an energy which fuels the powers of the beings in Apokolips. The inhabitants of New Genesis are far more stronger, faster, smarter and are said to be immortal. Yuga Khan is the most powerful of them all. * Superhuman Strength: From all New Gods that existed he proved to be the most strongest, able to overcome Darkseid strength and also capable of crushing planets in his grip and escaping from the Source Wall, while extremely weakened which should be impossible because all other Elder Gods are still imprisoned there. He can also take on the entire armies of New Genesis and Apokolips all by himself. * Superhuman Speed: '''Yuga Khan can fly through space/hyperspace at speeds far greater than that of light. To reach The Source Wall, he travel so fast that broke the barriers of reality. Upon his return he was too fast to be tracked down by Lar Gand despite him having to stop and consume the life force from planets to empower himself. * '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Yuga Khan was able to drain the life force from worlds so fast he couldn't be tracked by a scout moving at speeds in excess of light. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Due to his New God physiology, Yuga Khan doesn't get tired and therefore has limitless stamina in all physical activities. * '''Superhuman Senses: For being an Elder God, Yuga Khan possess his senses at almost incomparable levels, but after enter and exit of the Source, the senses may have been further enhanced, maybe have Cosmic Awareness. * Invulnerability: As a New God, Yuga Khan is resistant to most form of physical and energy based attacks. An attack by the fleet of New Genesis failed to hurt him and even the Omega Beams proved to be useless against him. * Immortality: As a New God Yuga Khan has an extended lifespan which allows him to exist indefinitely, he doesn't age, wither or degrade, he is able to turn his body in primal energy, even if his body is destroyed it may still exist in his energetic form indefinitely. * Immunity: New Gods have an advanced immune system, which allows him to survive on Apokolips environmental (which is full of diseases and toxins) and be immune to toxin and diseases from other planets, he proved to be able to survive the toughest environments in the Universe, such as the Hyperspace. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Like all New Gods, Yuga Khan can recover from any damage much faster than any average human being. * '''Flight: '''Yuga Khan is capable of flight under his own power, despite his enormous size. * '''Size Alteration: '''As a New God, Yuga Khan is roughly the size of a Promethean Giant, beings so large they could hold planets in their palms. He is able to change his size to better suit his natural environment for convenience such as Apokolips. * '''Energy Manipulation: His most dangerous ability is manipulate the power of The Source, for various types of effects, as well as manipulate other types of existing energy. Yuga Khan isn't only capable of manipulating energy but also absorb it and also drain the life force of planets and its inhabitants. To increase his powers he can use that energy as a blast capable of destroying planets. When he escaped the Source Wall, the energy he released could be felt throughout the entire Promethean Galaxy while the shockwaves trembled throughout the universe. In his last appearance, he transform his body into primal energy to enter in the Source. * Matter Manipulation: Yuga Khan is able to transmute and manipulate matter at will. When he returned to Apokolips, he controlled the planet's structures to arrest his son. * Life Force Manipulation: Yuga Khan can manipulate the life forces of individuals, draining them or using this to amplify his own powers. * Resurrection: Yuga Khan is capable of raising the dead. * Eye Beams: With a single blast Yuga Khan incinerated Desaad into nothing but ashes. * Power Negation: Yuga is so powerful he can turn off Darkseid's Omega Effect as well as prevent him from resurrecting Desaad. * Source Manipulation: Yuga Khan can manipulate the Source for various purposes. * Reality Warping: By being able to manipulate the Source, Yuga Khan can warp reality to a high degree such that Desaad tried to escape only to end up in Darkseid's throne room again where he wanted to get away from, this having been done with a casual thought.